The Last Rainbow
by zha akatsuki
Summary: sakura remaja berotak cerdas dan ramah, ternyata memiliki sebuah rahasia yang tidak seorang pun tahu. sasuke ternyata menyukai sakura, lalu baggaimana dengan sakura? apa dia juga menyukai sasuke? gabisa bikin sumary mohon kritik and sarannya :


**Title: The Last Rainbow**

**By: The black Piano**

**Disclaimer naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang indah, mentari bersinar terang, langit biru membentang indah tanpa dihalangi oleh awan. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah yang langsung dihinggapi oleh serangga-serangga yang menghisap madu dari sang bunga. Disebuah kamar yang didominasi dengan warna baby pink, sinar mentari menerobes masuk dari celah-celah ventilasi udara. Membuat sang empunya kamar mengakhiri tidur lelapnya. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan bola matanya yang indah dengan iris berwarna hijau emerlard. Gadis itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali. Perlahan dia bangkit dati tempat tidurnya dan merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Suara air yang mengalir dari shower perlahan mulai membasahi tubuh kurus gadis berambut pink itu. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri gadis berambut pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu pun memakai seragam sekolahnya yang bermodel sailor. Sakura tampak menghela nafas sedih, ia langsung memyisir rambut pinknya dan terlihat beberapa helai rambutnya yang terbawa sisir.

"Haah sepertinya seragamku semakin besar saja dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu menyisir rambutku lagi" gumamnya lirih sambil tersenyum pilu. Ia pun menyusap air matanya yang hendak menetes dan mencoba untuk kembali semangat seperti Sakura yang seperti biasa yang selalu tersenyum walau kadang sakit menderanya. Kini Sakura tengah berada di ruang makan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan kakak laki-lakinya. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka hanya terdengar suara decitan sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu.

"Aku sudah selesai." ucap Sakura

"Baikalah ayo kita berangkat!" seru Sasori. Mereka berdua pun langsung pergi setelah menyalami kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kami berangkat Yah, Bu" ucapnya.

-RAINBOW-

Kohakugakuen, sekolah yang terkenal dengan segudang prestasi yang dimiliki oleh siswa-siswanya. Gedung sekolahnya sangat tinggi dan besar, lapangan parkir yang luas, lapangan yang tidak kalah luas dan tak lupa dengan taman yang penuh dengan bunga di belakang sekolah ini. Sungguh sekolah yang sangat diidamkan bukan? Namun untuk memasuki sekolah ini kalian harus mempunyai kemampuan yang patut diacungi jempol atau otak yang encer. Benar-benar sekolah yang sangat elit. Dan disekolah ini pula Haruno Sakura menutut ilmu. Sakura merupakan salah satu dari siswa terpintar di Kohakugakuen. Pagi ini terlihat Sakura dan Sasori berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Sakura berpisah dengan Sasori saat sampai di sebuh persimpangan koridor yang salah satunya menuju kekelas Sakura. Di koridor Sakura bertemu dengan Ino dan Hinata, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sakura juga mempunyai seorang sahabat yang lebih dekat dengannya lagi yaitu asuke. Sakura berbagi semuanya dengan mereka semuanya kecuali sebuah rahasia kecil yang ia simpan bertahun-tahun tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

"Hai forehead" sapa Ino

"Ohayou Sakura" sapa Hinata

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu pig" ucap Sakura agak kesal.

"Hmm ohayou Hinata" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ugh apa salahnya? Kau juga memanggilku pig. Emang aku segendut itu apa?"

"Kau tidak gendut pig, tapi kau makannya rakus. Dan aku heran kau saja makannya seperti Choji kenapa kau tidak gendut-gendut ya?"

"Itu rahasiaku forehead. Lagi pula kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini jadi kurus begitu?" Tanya Ino sambil memerhatikan Sakura dari atas kebawah lalu keatas lagi.

"Bu..bukan apa apa, ini karena efek aku terlalu banyak diet" ucap Sakura agak gagap setelah mereka duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing

"Hmmmm begitu? Mencurigakan"

"Eh? Apanya yang mencurigakan?"

"Bukannya kau benci diet? Kenapa kau bilang 'efek terlalu banyak diet'?" Tanya Hinata melanjutkan pertanyaan Ino. Hah beginilah susahnya mempunyai sahabat seperti Ino dan Hinata namun walau bagaimana pun bagi Sakura mereka tetaplah sahabat terbaiknya yah…walau pun ia masih menyimpan suatu rahasia dari mereka.

"Iya, tapi aku hanya coba-coba saja ha ha ha" ucap Sakura agak gugup. Yah… meski pun masih banyak yang ingin ditanyakan Ino dan Hinata, tapi mereka mmengurungkan niat mereka untuk bertanya karena sang guru yang selalu terlambat sudah datang.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa seorang guru dengan rambut putih dan sebagian wajahnya tertutupi masker hitam masuk kedalam kelas 12-ipa1 sambil membaca sebuah buku yang sangat dicurigai isinya. Hatake Kakashi.

"Pagi ero-sensei!" sapa siswa-siswi dikeles itu serempak.

DOENG!

Muncul banyak sweetdrope di belang kepala Kakashi. Kenapa semua anak didiknya sangat kompak menyebutnya mesum? Pertanyaan itu selalu terbanyang dibenaknya setiap kali ia mengajar di kelas itu. Ia pun duduk di mejanya sambil meletakkan barang bawaannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang buka buku pelajaran paket biologi kalian halaman 185, kerjakan semua soal yang ada disana dan cepat kumpulkan sebelum istirahat atau kalian tidak mendapat nilai" perintah Kakashi dan diikuti oleh lenguhan bosan nan kesal para siswa-siswi kelas itu.

"Sial banyak amat!" seru seorang cowok berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ketika melihat soal yang bejibun yang jumlahnya 200 lebih.

-RAINBOW-

Bel istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu para siswa Kohakugakuen akhirnya berbunyi nyaring dan bagai suara malaikat ditelinga mereka. Para siswa-siswi segera berhamburan keluar menuju kantin atau taman untuk memakan bekal mereka. Begitu juga di kelas 12ipa1. Kelas nampak sepi dan hanya meninggalkan 3 orang gadis yang masih betah berada di kelas itu.

"Sakura-chan kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak. Kalian duluan saja" ucap Sakura sambil membuka buku ipanya.

"Hah….yasudahlah. Oya Sakura berhentilah sedikit membaca buku" ucap Ino

"Sebentar lagi aku harus lomba olimpiade MIPA pig. Jadi kalau aku tidak belajar bagai mana aku bisa menang?" Tanya Sakura

"Yah sudahlah aku mau ke kantin dulu. Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Ino sekali lagi

"Tidak" ucap Sakura singkat. Ino dan Hinata pun segera pergi menuju kantin untuk memuaskan perut mereka yang sudah berdendang dari tadi. Setelah Hinata dan Ino pergi ke kantin untuk memuaskan perut mereka, Sakura merasa suntuk dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke luar kelas. Sakura berjalan ke koridor yang menuju arah taman belakang sekolah.

"You're my special little lady

The one that makes me crazy

Of all the girls I've ever known

It's you it's you"

Ketika melewati sebuah ruangan yang tidak terpakai lagi di ujung koridor, tak sengaja sakura mendengar sebuah nyanyian yang menurutnya tak asing. Sakura pun mendekat ke arah pintu itudan dengan pelan dibukanya pintu yang menutupi pintu itu.

…..

Sasuke sedang memainkan sebuah piano tua yang tak sengaja dilihatnya ketika melintasi ruangan di ujung koridor yang menghubungkan ke taman belakang sekolah. Tiba-tiba di merasa ada yang membuka pintu ruangan itu, namun ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Saat ia akan melanjutkan nyanyiannya….

"My favorite, my favorite

My favorite, my favorite girl

My favorite girl…." Suara sopran yang merdu melanjutkan lirik lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan oleh Sasuke. Setelah itu dia pun langsung menghentikan permainan pianonya dan berbalik menghadap seorang gadis berambut pink sepinggang yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan perlahan membuka matanya setelah dirasanya music yang mengalun indah itu berhenti.

"Hn ternyata suara cemprengmu bisa merdu juga ya jidat" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman sejak kecil.

"Huh! Kau ini sebenarnya memujiku atau mencelaku sih?" ucap Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Sehingga membuatnya tampak lucu. Sasuke yang melihat itu pun mendekat kearah sakura sambil terkikik pelan.

"Hihihi kau ini" ucap Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemasnya.

"Afuuuuh afufe fakitttttt (aduhhhh sasuke sakiiittt)" ucap Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya.

"Haha ia ia" ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan cubitannya. "Sakura?" panggil Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sedang menghelus helus pipinya yang memerah karena dicubit sasuke. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki oleh Sasuke di depan piano.

"Apa?" Tanya sakura dengan nada yang agak kesal.

"Sepulang sekolah….kau ada waktu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

"Ada. Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada biasa tidak kesal lagi.

"Aku mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat yang bagus." Ucap Sasuke

"Ehem…. Baiklah" ucap Sakura dengan nada ceria. "Tapi…."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kau harus membelikan aku eskrim nanti" ucap Sakura mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Sasuke pun menyambut kelingking Sakura dengan mengaitkan kelingkingnya juga dan menempelkan jidatnya dengan jidat Sakura. Suatu cara mengikat janji mereka sejak kecil.

"Baiklah. Ternyata kau masih sama seperti dulu ya." ucap sasuke singkat. Mereka pun tertawa bersama kemudian.

….

SKIP TIME

Sepulang sekolah. Sakura berjalan menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Sasuke. Di taman belakang sekolah. Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku taman. Ia pun menghampiri sasuke.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak lama kok. Hanya menunggu 60 menit penuh dan 60 detik." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah stoic khas-nya.

"Uhg…sialan kau. Asal kau tau saja aku tak sengaja terlambat tau." Ucap Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya khas ia sedang ngambek.

"Ia ia" ucap Sasuke sambil menghelus rambut sakura. "Nih" Sasuke memberikan sebuah es krim rasa strawberry pada Sakura.

"Trims Sasuke. Ternyata kau mesih ingat dengan es krim kesukaanku. Kau memang teman terbaikku." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum manis dan segara melahap es krimnya.

'Hanya sahabat ya? Padahal aku ingin lebih dari sekedar itu' batin Sasuke, ia pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

"Jadi, dimana tempat bagus yang kau katakana tadi siang?" Tanya Sakura

"Ayo tempatnya tak jauh dari sini" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura mengajaknya pergi. Sasuke dan Sakura kini berada di sebuah taman yang letaknya berada di balik hutan Kohakugakuen. Sakura tercenggang melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah didepannya. Hamparan padang bunga dengan pohon sakura yang berada ditengah tengah padang bunga itu. Sasuke mengajak Sakura duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu.

"Indah….dari mana kau tau tempat ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil masih tetap mengagumi tempat itu.

"Saat aku kabur dari rumah." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Hei lihat ada pelangi" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah pelangi.

"Hmmm….disini memang tempat yang cocok untuk melihat pelangi"

"Iya kau benar. Sas?"

"Hn?"

"Kapan-kapan ajak aku kesini lagi ya?"

"Tentu dengan senang hati"

Mereka pun menikmati pemandangan itu tanpa merasa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka.

"Ternyata kau menyukai Sakura…" ucap seseorang itu di balik pohon sakura lirih. "Tapi aku pasti akan membuatmu berpaling padaku Sasuke-kun" lanjut orang itu sambil menyeringai.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Yo! Saya datang lagi membawa fic baru! Trims atas masukkan dan sarannya pada fic saya yang pertama. Semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan ^^

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan kritik dan saran bye bye ^^


End file.
